This invention concerns improvements in racking systems, and more especially to cantilever type racking systems comprising a structure formed by a frame-work of metal support members.
A variety of such systems are known, which generally comprise upright pillars of rolled steel or extruded metal sections, from which are hung horizontally extending cantilever arms arranged to support a load stored thereon, either directly or via shelving.
The cantilever arms are generally required to be vertically adjustable to enable adaption of the system to storage requirements, whilst being secure against vertical movement in use. Hitherto known structures devised to meet these needs have, however, suffered from attendant disadvantages, including relatively uneconomic use of metal in the load bearing supports, and complicated fastening systems that are expensive to produce and/or unsightly.
Furthermore, hitherto known racking systems adapted for the support of relatively heavy loads do not lend themselves to assembly within an aesthetically pleasing structure, such as may be required in establishments wherein goods are displayed upon racking systems at the point of sale. In such systems it may, for example, be required that the structural frame-work of the system be enclosed within decorative panelling serving to partition the establishment and from opposite surfaces of which the racking system is to extend.